The Night Terror
by lovelightly
Summary: There is a ghost in Misa's room. Light/L and one-sided Light/Misa


I took in a deep breath filling my lungs with air and exhaled out. Every cramped and coiled muscle relaxing. It was like I was far far away, in deep dark valley away from everything, consciousness, reality and even from my very own existence. Free, unbound and light! It was so soothing and relaxing and then. . . .

"LIGHT KUN!"

My heart almost stopped as a loud voice rang in my ears. I looked around, trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding light. Everything seemed blur, indistinct and unfamiliar. Where was I? What was the time? It took my brain, a full thirty seconds to register everything.

'Okay I'm just in hotel's room and it's about one in morning and... damn it! I'm again dragged out of my sleep, most probably because of Ryuzaki's craving for sweets!'

"Light kun?"

"WHAT!?"

He twitched his eyebrows, offended by my snapping.

" No need to be like this ! Your girlfriend is there at the door."

"What Misa?"

He nodded and pressed the button of remote and the automatic door flung open, revealing a figure of weeping Misa there. As soon as door opened she launched herself on me. I hastily swaddled myself in blanket because I was clothed merely in boxers. She clamped her tiny arms around me tightly, nuzzling her head in my neck and started sobbing and gasping convulsively. My sleep deprived mind (which was already processing rather slow and was more concerned about my state of dressing or lack thereof) was taken aback at seeing her tears.

"Light Kun, she seems like to be in a shock!" That 'oh so genius detective' added.

"Misa?" No response.

"Misa darling? Tell me, what happened?"

"Light!" More whimpers. .

"There is a..." She clasped my shirt more tightly.

"There is a GHOST in my room!"

"What? Misa you must be hallucinating!"

"No Light I saw it! I'm not going back there! I will stay here with you!" She shifted to make herself comfortable in the bed. 'Uhhhh… it must be one of her ideas to get in same bed with me.'

"Can you describe what you saw Amane san?"

She sniffled, wiping her tears." I didn't see it but felt it."

"I would like to have a look."

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?"

"You are aware of the fact Light Kun that Kira investigation is associated with existence of super natural forces as hinted by second Kira in its audio message. There could be a possibility that ghost which Miss Amane is referring to, has something to do with Kira."

"Okay but Misa will you get out for a moment? I have to... Ummm... get dressed properly." Her eyes started twinkling at hearing this and Ryuzaki was grinning slightly. And I prepared myself for his typical taunt 'don't be shy Light kun!'

"Light kun no one here is interested to see you in your boxers!"

'Oh yeah! No one here is interested except for a pervert detective and crazily obsessive self-proclaimed girlfriend!'

"Okay fine!" I unwrapped the blanket and got off the bed, persuading my mind that there was nothing to be shy about, after all I have a perfect athletic body. I could feel the weight of their glances fixed on me and felt my cheeks heating up. I tried to move as nonchalantly as I could but when I saw other occupants from the corner of my eyes, who were ogling shamelessly, I practically ran to the closet to get my dress.

We went to Misa's room, as expected there was nothing unusual. Ryuzaki started searching every corner of the room, behind curtains, under the bed, bathroom, closets and yes even in pockets of each dress in closet, tiny hollow objects and behind wall hangings and paintings! After a thorough scanning of room he resigned on a sofa. I also sat beside him with Misa on my right (who was still clinging to my right arm). I tried to sleep but her hold was so tight that it was impossible to do so. It was about after two hours that Misa fell to sleep and finally loosened her grip on my arms.

"Ryuzaki this is pointless! You are taking Misa's word on this?"

He totally ignored me, preferring to stare the empty space with his wide eyes.

I could barely keep my eyes open now so I shut them close. Soon the darkness engulfed me and I once again went off to deep, dark and silent valley of sleep.

Poke. Poke. Poke

Someone tried to drag me out of this peaceful nothingness. I pushed that source of disruption and scooted to the corner of darkness. Then again. .

Poke. Poke. Poke

I tried to ignore this but then...

"LIGHT KUN!"

My eyes shot open. Dazzling light blinded me compelling me to shut my eyes again. Then I slowly opened it, my vision was filled by the sight of round, jet black eyes gazing at me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Light kun there is a ghost behind you!" He said with his usual emotionless and monotonous voice. 'Damn him and his stupid pranks!'

"Ryuzaki, you can't even scare a five year old kid with this tone!"

He shook his head. "No Light Kun, there really is a ghost behind you!"

I was about to snap at him when someone brushed my cheeks gently with his/her fingers. I froze at that very moment and my breath got caught in my throat. I slowly moved my glance to Misa and saw that she was sleeping soundly with her arms folded on her chest.

Holy

Shit!

I span around with a jerk but nevertheless didn't lose my passive mask.

Misa woke up at the sudden movement, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She froze in realization, as some unseen force brushed her blonde hair.

And with a sudden force she threw herself on me, her face nuzzling against my chest and her one hand tightly wrapped around my neck and another one clamped around my ribs; squeezing it tightly.

And then another hand clasped my arm.

'When did Misa grow an extra arm?'

I looked at my bicep where scrawny fingers were clutching it. And when I traced the hand to the owner of it, I saw onyx black eyes staring at me just few inches away from my shoulders.

For a split second my heart stopped beating with fear but then I realised that those eyes belonged to none other than that infuriating detective.

I glared at him so that he will lose his death grip on my arms but he remained unwavered.

"Why are you staring that way Light kun? You are still my suspect, ofcourse I wouldn't want to lose sight of you!"

'Bastard, like I don't know you better!'

I mean seriously, I was the youngest here in this room therefore I should be the one to be most scared. But they both were clinging to me, like I own traits of holy water.

I was about to give him a retort when somebody pulled Misa's ponytails. Her eyes widened and blood drained away from her face.

Her hair were standing in air as if being pulled by some unseen force. The scene would've been hilarious, if we already hadn't been scared to death.

"She looks funny!" That 'oh so genius detective' added, taking liberty to place his chin on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, feigning expression as if he has given a really important piece of information.

His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance and anger, instead very slightly that only I could tell that it did; not that I keep staring at him. No, not at all. It is just that I'm a good observer. Yes absolutely nothing else!

"58%!" Oh yes! His last weapon to irritate me.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being Kira. I'm warning you for the last time!"

We were so much engrossed in our heated conversation that we didn't notice that 'what ever there was' let go of Misa's hair. I noticed this when I felt warmth against my abdomen and then the realization hit me.

"What the -!"

I gaped in shock and horror. Utterly baffled! Misa has snuggled under my T-shirt and was severely shuddering and whimpering under her breath.

I lifted my head to see other's reaction and regretted doing it because his lips were curled into a grin. His typical grin, which usually is followed by an embarrassing remark.

"Light kun looks pregnant!" 'So here it was!'

Deciding not to give him satisfaction of what he wanted, I settled for glaring at him. And if looks could kill, he would had drop dead by now.

"I was just stating the fact!" He pouted cutely. 'Hun cutely?' No not cutely rather adorably. Srew it! Cutely, adorably whatever!

And then all of sudden all the lights went off, leaving pitch black darkness behind.

'Just screw everything!'

* * *

Misaku, that's what they used to call me before I died, about three years ago. That is all I remember about myself. How I died? How I ended up here? Why I wasn't in hell or heaven? Any information about my previous life is unknown to me.

Everything is just a blur, like a canvas wiped clean, erasing every memory even my identity. Sometimes there are flashes of different scenes in my mind like a kid eating ice-cream in a park, people rushing to shade in a heavy rain, a bright scorching sun, faces of different people but I can't recognize these scenes that either they are actually from my past life or not. Are the faces I see, somehow related to me? Maybe they are of my parents, siblings or friends.

Many a times there are sparks in my mind, like it is about to grasp a memory, I feel like I am about to remember something but then in other second it just flees away, leaving dark abyss of emptiness behind.

After death, at first I thought that I was in purgatory but then flashes of the world came into my mind making me realize that I was still in it. I spent the first year mourning, confused, frustrated, waiting that things will change with time. But nothing changed.

So then I decided to live. Even though I was dead. Instead of chasing after my past, I started enjoying my present. How I did it? I started scaring shit out of people!

Don't get me wrong I don't hurt them, I just scare them for my entertainment.

Few days ago, new people arrived in this building. Most of them were boring, long faced. Gradually the blond girl named Misa, became my favourite. Maybe because her name is close to mine but I call her chirpy blondie.

Second on my favorites list is that man who thinks that he is in his early teens, overly zealous about everything; Matsui. The moment I saw these two, I knew I'm going to have great fun.

The least favorite one is the creepy panda followed by that pretty boy. Because they rarely show any emotion and therefore I made no plan to even try to scare them.

So tonight I started to implement my plan to scare that blondie.

Oh! How much I had fun. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, shivering, sobbing, praying-

But then she scooted away. And I waited for her to return. Twenty minutes later, she again entered the room and I prepared myself to play new tricks on her but I saw that panda entering the room as well, towing the pretty boy along with him.

After entering the room, the panda boy started searching every inch of the room. I wondered what he was searching for. Maybe needle or something.

"Ryuzaki! I swear someone was shaking my bed!" Misa tried to convince him.

'Oh so they were talking about me! Was he searching for me in . . . in water closet? Seriously?'

After their search they all resigned on a couch as I kept staring at them; waiting for those boys to leave the scene. But that didn't happen. Instead my favorite blondie dozed away on pretty boy's lap, followed by him shortly after.

That creepy panda stared at wall, trying to dig holes in it with his piercing gaze. And I had to wonder that if he was even human? He didn't blink once in a whole hour! Even I don't have to blink but I do; just out of habit. With every slightest movement in room, like shuffling of curtains, he would turn his neck to identify the source.

But after an hour he also got bored so he shifted his glance somewhere else. My eyes followed the direction of his gaze and it met the sleeping form of brunette. I glided over the couch to see exactly what he was looking at.

Brunette's head was tilted towards left, facing panda boy. His pristine brown locks falling over his eyes, concealing them. His thin lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply, rhythmically, purring contently as if he was sleeping after ages of exhaustion. He looked peaceful, beautiful, mesmerizing-

Usually he looks like a spoiled, stubborn brat and I just want to kick his ass. But right now he looked like an angel. The yellow glow of room's light appeared like a halo around him. But there was no point in noting his beauty as I was already dead.

I saw the detective staring at pretty boy . . . affectionately? His usually cold, dark eyes had a gleam of fondness in them.

'Really wow!' I mean when they are awake they want to pierce a stake, right through each other's heart and right now he was looking at him with such tenderness. It was quite a confusing fact.

I peeked closely at teen's face but couldn't understand what he was looking at. I carded my fingers in brown locks and brushed them away to have a clear view. I noticed that panda slightly quirked his brow.

A feeling of triumph filled me that I finally succeeded in causing a reaction in him. Deciding to gauge out more, I roughly tousled brunette's hair. In short span I even imagined different horror-struck expressions, anxiously waiting for them to occur, anticipating more-

But gradually panda's eyebrow straightened, his annoying impassive mask back.

'Duh! So much for expecting a reaction from him!'

He stretched out his scrawny hands and poked pretty boy's shoulder.

"Light Kun!"

"Unghhh!" Brunette let out a whimper, aimlessly shoving his hand in direction of source of disruption which merely brushed elder's shoulder. Snugging his head in leather couch, he again drifted off to sleep.

The panda boy brought his face closer and cautiously poked the teen as if he was a dangerous specie.

Poke. Poke.

His beautiful features were marred by a discontented expression as he frowned. But again he relaxed and continued his sleep.

"LIGHT!"

Finally the brunette opened his eyes. The detective informed him of my presence in his monotonous voice as if he was casting a news report.

'Uhhhh! He is so insufferable!'

Soon my favourite blondie also woke up. As those two idiots were busy in bickering with each other, I proceeded to have some fun with the girl.

When I pulled on her ponytail she immediately stiffened, her eyes widened and she gasped like a dying fish. She opened her mouth to scream but no voice came out.

'Oh! That is the reason she is my favourite!'

I was having fun seeing her fear but then the other occupants of the room disturbed my enjoyment, bickering something about Kira.

"Don't you dare to accuse me of being Kira!"

'Hell! Don't they have anything else to do except for fighting like cat and dog.'

Seething with anger because they spoiled my fun I let go off Misa's hair.

Usually they both are as emotionless as stone but right at the moment, the brunette was sending murderous glares towards detective as if he would kill him merely with it.

'Idiots! There is a ghost in the room. For a single second can't you both get your attention off each other?'

They contently kept staring at each other so I decided to send lights out (No pun intended), to end their staring contest.

The room was enveloped in darkness as complete silence filled the air. But after few minutes a baritone voice of detective called out:

"Ghost san. Ghost san!"

'Wow! Just wow! He was calling me out like I'm his childhood buddy!'

"Ghost san, will you kindly come out and show yourself, so we can have face to face conversation. Because this way, both parties are not going to gain anything."

'No, no! I will definitely get a mental disorder if I continue this.'

A surge of anger was smoldering inside me. How dare he talked to me in that patronizing way!

There was weak whimper from where Misa was hiding under teen's shirt.

"Cut it out L! Otherwise Misa will worm a hole inside my body!"

Ignoring the brunette, L continued; "Ghost san, if you have a secret business with Light kun, we can have a deal!"

'Hun? What business I would have with him? Yeah sure he was handsome but still... was he offering him to a ghost?'

"Why would he have a secret business with me only?" Tenor quality of voice indicated that it was of that pretty boy. His question was met with silence until he yanked the chain to get the answer.

"I don't think Light Kun will like the answer."

"Light Kun don't even like to see your face!"

"And I don't like to hear your whining, twenty four seven!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Unable to control the red rage coarsing inside my body, with one swift sweep of hand I conjured a gust of wind which sent them flying in opposite directions, even breaking the cuff between them.

Despite I didn't need to breathe, I gasped, filling my lungs with air to calm myself down.

'This is definitely what hell is supposed to be!'

* * *

Sudden movements wreaked havoc on my sense of place and time until I hit cold floor, pain rippled through my whole body. I noticed that handcuffs were now gone, so were those two annoying creatures and in darkness I couldn't figure out where they were. There was complete silence in the room until Misa whined out.

"Light! Where are you?"

I skulked in corner so she couldn't see me.

"Light, I demand your presence over here immediately! Otherwise I will be forced to raise your percentage of Kira or even convict you for attempting to escape law!"

 _'Yeah, yeah! If you survive, do whatever you want to.'_ Let this detective pay a bit for everything he did to me.

"Light, where are you? Please . . . please come here!" Misa was at verge of crying, a desperate plea in her voice and I felt guilty for not responding.

"Misa, I am here!"

I thought over the issue that how should I communicate my location to her but quicker than any thought, a cold hand clamped around my waist and someone breathed against my ear.

"How did you break the handcuffs?"

"I didn't- uhhh never mind!" I rolled my eyes trying to ignore him.

And then there was an ear piercing scream followed by small, weak whimpers. "Light. Light. Light!" She repeated my name like a prayer.

I started to move towards the direction of her voice when L's hold on my ribs tightened. "What?" I asked.

In response he mumbled something sheepishly. "Come again! I didn't catch it."

He cleared his throat as if reluctant to say what he was about to. "I'm saying Light kun that," he said each word clearly, "don't go, I'm scared." He rushed his words, especially the last word was barely audible.

So the world's greatest detective was finally admitting to be scared! I couldn't help but tease him a bit more.

"What was that hun?"

"Move Light, before Misa gets devoured!"

 _'Hun devoured? Really?'_ I took as small steps as I could and when I reached her, she clinged to my right arm.

 _'Why won't the ghost just eat any of them or at least kill me only!'_

Time passed slowly without anything happening. There was no sound except for our breathing that were acting as lullaby to my ear as I again started feeling sleepy. And then the whole room just lit up, dazzling lights blinded me for a moment. I gradually adjusted my eyes to the surrounding and what I saw infront of me was unbelievable!

A pale teenage girl having dark black hair was standing. . .no not standing, instead she was floating in the air. I looked in her eyes, they were empty as nothingness and there was no doubt that she was not a human. Misa gasped and and her limp body hit the floor.

* * *

To turn things exciting I decided to finally show myself to them. But as soon I appeared, my favourite blondie fainted. Disappointment took over me that I've to spend rest of the night in boredom.

The detective was staring at me with wide eyes, it seemed that it would pop out of the socket at any second. His gaze paced between us and then he spoke.

"Glad to see you ghost san! May I ask you something?"

 _'Glad? GLAD? Boy you will be gladder when I will smash your head and totally mutilate your body.'_ I glared at him saying nothing.

"What I want to ask is that are you here for something or . . . someone?"

 _'Someone?'_ The teen gave him a pointed look and I had to wonder that how he survives these glare.

And was he offering the teen to me as a deal to save his neck?

"If you wish to talk to Light kun in person-" Before he could complete his sentence, a fist met his jaw, expunging every bit of air from his thin form.

And soon they got into another fight. I've seen them fight before but they used to be handcuffed during those fights but now they were ready to beat each other into bloody pulp.

Soon their movements became too quick and hasty that I couldn't follow them. Punch. Duck. Kick. Parry. Haymaker- My mind started spinning watching them fight.

I turned and ruefully looked at blondie, lying still on floor. 'Tch. why she has to faint?' I was feeling exhausted, I couldn't remember that I had felt that before but these two idiots have just drained all my energy.

"Oh! Someone is excited!" I heard detective saying in a teasing manner. I turned to see he was straddling the teen under his body as the later scowled at him.

 _'Hun excited? Poor teen looks far from it!'_

"Get off L!" He squirmed under his weight.

"I won the fight, where is my reward?"

"You cheated, you bastard! And I have nothing to give to you!"

"Are you sure of that?" I barely heard it as the detective moved his mouth to brunette's ear and purred in low voice.

 _'What was going on?'_

And in next second, detective connected his mouth with teen's lips.

 _'Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Don't they used to do it to the person who isn't breathing'_ Well the pretty boy indeed wasn't breathing instead he was still as death. But then his hand snaked around the detective and other one tightened in other's night black hair, pulling him forward.

They continued this for a few minutes and then panda boy carried the teen to nearest couch in a bridal style and again slammed his mouth on others. And the realization crashed on my mind that they were ...making out! Hell they were making out in front of me!

"Stop you idiots! Have some shame, your girlfriend is in the same room!"

But it did no good as they were in their own world, preoccupied in sucking each other faces fiercely, hungrily- ughh! Disgustingly!

Brunette pulled away other's white loose shirt with one shove of hand while other fumbled with teen's tight-fitted shirt which was stubbornly clinging to his body. He let out a desperate, husky groan of annoyance, garnering a breathy chuckle from the teen beneath him as he helped him to remove it.

I stood there with wide eyes, unable to move. Instead terrified to move an inch, praying to God to stop them or let me out of this predicament.

The teen let out a moan as the other bit on his neck, making not only detective but also me, shiver with ... I don't know what I was feeling. And in other second, the teen flipped over the detective and quickly moved his deft fingers to unzip his pants.

I wanted to close my eyes, knowing that what was about to follow because I'm not a voyeur but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. And then what I saw ... I can't tell. I don't want to tell! Why did I see that? I wish I'd died before seeing this!

 _'Oh yes! I was already dead! Whatever!'_

The teen's head was between other's legs, a low humming sound could be heard from his mouth.

"Light! You- unnngghh!" detective threw his head back. "Y-you don't play fair!"

"Life is not fair, love!" He smirked.

They both were sweating mass, whimpering, groaning, panting, gasping- closely entangled to each other. Thanks God I was finally able to avert my eyes away but still their voices could be heard to torment me.

There was a loud uncharacteristic groan from detective and a squeaking sound of couch and I didn't have to turn around to tell what was happening.

 _'Holy Shit!'_

"I love you L!" He said in a breathy, husky sound, gently nudging those words in others ear. It sounded so calming, soothing, like a lullaby.

"Light! Move now!"

And the voices continued on, never stopping.

I held my breath as I heard muffled, pleasure sounds from behind. Every single creak of couch (I couldn't keep the count, I don't know how they managed to do this much.), moan, ragged intake of breath added up to my trauma. I couldn't jerk off the images forming in my head. There was a final groan as they yelled each other's name and the teen collapsed on L's body; exhausted, totally worn out.

"Oh God!" He breathed out.

"I love you too, Light!" They lulled into a contented silence. "But it is my turn now!" he said as he positioned himself above him.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

I hurtled out of room as fast as I could. This is going to torment me for the rest of my life. This night terror, I'm never going to forget. Never!


End file.
